<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Zack戒/戒Zack】阵雨 by hulaquan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753565">【Zack戒/戒Zack】阵雨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan'>hulaquan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Gaim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我知道你想干什么，Zack。”驱纹戒斗把每个字都说得格外清楚，他很快便想明白Zack说这样话的原因并不是有多想获得自己回应，而只是一种再平淡无奇的自行阐述，“你想在三个固定床伴后再加一个吗？”<br/>Zack眼睛弯弯，流露出笑意，“正如你所说，消磨时间罢了。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kumon Kaito/Zack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Zack戒/戒Zack】阵雨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>很短很短，我也不知道谁是攻，反正是zack给蕉口交</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zack披着浓重的夜色和蔓延的潮湿空气回到巴隆的别墅。<br/>走到离门口还有百来步的时候就能望见底楼的窗户透过一点亮，这说明驱纹戒斗还没睡。门在刷过卡之后自动开启，Zack在门关弯腰换了鞋子，同时探出半个头去看。“还在练花切？”<br/>驱纹戒斗并不看他，手里把散开的牌重新垒起来，“想事情。”<br/>这是他们私下相处时的常态。驱纹戒斗是一个极不容易懂的人，也从不向什么人敞开心胸，如果他把话说的如此言简意赅，多半意思就是不希望别人去探问。Zack一般便不会以身犯险，即使他再想搞明白与自己物理距离如此之近的领队心心里在想什么。<br/>如果是平时，Zack同驱纹戒斗问候过之后就该去洗漱冲澡，洗掉身上酒和烟的味道。但是今晚他喝得稍微有些多了，酒精逐渐侵入他的大脑，左右了他的行为。他把客厅里的椅子拖到驱纹戒斗坐的圆形小桌旁，不带半丝犹豫地坐下，背靠着白色的椅背上半身都放松下来。<br/>“真的不是在等我？”他破天荒地大胆。<br/>他的言语成功让驱纹戒斗的表情出现了波纹，后者的眉梢一动，“你喝多了。别把我当成你调情对象或者三个炮友中的一个。”<br/>Zack忍不住仰面笑了几声，“我还是没想到戒斗知道这么清楚。连数量都知道吗？”<br/>“只是普通的观察。”驱纹戒斗波澜不惊，“你的穿着、信用卡账单和在外面避免遇到的几个人，很容易就会发觉吧。”<br/>“你没有想过问我吗，不想多知道一些？”Zack的大脑能反应过来自己说的是如何越矩的话，但是并不能控制自己的嘴巴，它们总是先一步。<br/>“队员的私人生活我没有兴趣多了解。只要不做出什么有损巴隆成为第一舞队的事情，其他都无足轻重。”驱纹戒斗瞥了一眼脸上浮现着微笑的Zack，动作轻得像抚走一片羽毛，“不管有几个，不都是在消遣吗？”<br/>消遣。这二字在他的唇舌之间弹跳。的确。<br/>Zack是土生土长的泽芽人，十岁不到的时候父母去世，从此之后寄住在并不怎么喜欢他的舅舅家，也没有好好去上学，很早就成了流落街头打架与被打的青年中的一员。对于他这样的人来说，人生目标、志向、不得不做的事情——都没有。即使是加入了舞团，跟在驱纹戒斗后让巴隆队走上积分榜无可争议的榜首，也不过是一种服从指令的随波逐流。对于现在的Zack来说，除了跳舞和舞团比拼，一切都大多是消遣。<br/>“戒斗，”Zack挺起背坐起，胳膊肘随意地搁在桌上，把脸凑得与驱纹戒斗十分接近，“你就没有这样的消遣吗？没有这方面的需求？”<br/>驱纹戒斗像一只戒备心很重的猫一样眯起眼睛，肩膀也不甚明显地绷起来，“我对性没有多大的兴趣。”<br/>他们的距离实在靠得太近，驱纹戒斗很难忽视Zack身上从酒吧沾染的那股香水和廉价烟草混合的气味。但这股味道又被Zack本身存在的某种味道中和了一番，也就不至于太让人生厌。<br/>“性欲总是需要纾解的，积累了太多——”他的潜意识和语言中枢像绕过了思考的步骤直接连接上，他也索性放弃控制自己，而理智清晰的驱纹戒斗代替他采取了行动，他从花牌里抽出一张抵在Zack的上唇最中，纸棱薄而硬的质感让Zack忽然收住了言语。<br/>“Zack，今晚你说的太多了。”他皱起眉。<br/>“我喜欢女人，也喜欢男人。”Zack往后退开了几寸，但依旧没有刹住今夜这跑得太远的话头，“他们喜欢我，我也喜欢和他们一起打发时间。”<br/>“够了，Zack，够了。”驱纹戒斗站起身，意欲摆脱酒的后劲上来以后越来越大胆的黑发男人，却被拽住了胳膊。<br/>“戒斗也，喜欢。”<br/>驱纹戒斗无法否认自己确实有那么一瞬间停滞了一下。被表白倒也并不是第一次，即使他高中时候是个人皆畏之、身名狼籍的不良学生，依旧会时不时地在储物柜里发现各种充溢少女情调的情书；偶尔也会有大胆的女生拦下他当面表白，只不过他从未理睬或者接受。最主要的原因还是志不在此，无暇顾及。<br/>他不像大多数在街上跳舞的年轻人，他想的事情比当下多得多，他多少是有一种要去成就一番事业的使命感的。“我知道你想干什么，Zack。”驱纹戒斗把每个字都说得格外清楚，他很快便想明白Zack说这样话的原因并不是有多想获得自己回应，而只是一种再平淡无奇的自行阐述，“你想在三个固定床伴后再加一个吗？”<br/>Zack眼睛弯弯，流露出笑意，“正如你所说，消磨时间罢了。”</p><p>驱纹戒斗坐在沙发上，腰带和拉链被Zack牙齿与手指并用地解开。明明血液里的酒精浓度依旧很高，这时候的步骤却依旧有条不紊，不急不躁。Zack把驱纹戒斗下半身的衣着尽数褪到脚跟，“也许你会喜欢口交的感觉。”<br/>褐色头发的男人并不言语，默默地注视对方从浴室拿来了一小瓶润滑液倒在手心，随后圈住自己的阴茎慢节奏地上下套弄，即便主人长期压抑性欲，那根海绵体受到此番刺激仍然很快诚实地作出充血挺立起来的反应。Zack驾轻就熟用拇指指腹磨蹭敏感脆弱的顶端，引得驱纹戒斗的身躯情不自禁地战栗。Zack几分钟前说今夜只简单地替他纾解欲望，不把全套做完，他同意了。<br/>黑发男人低下头，略微拨开对方的腿根，大腿内侧的皮肤柔软细腻，沿下而上落下湿润的吻，异样的快感化作神经电流传导向最中央。他的手上也并没有丝毫懈怠，一心二用地用双手交替着给予驱纹戒斗的阴茎抚慰。润滑剂散发着芦荟的香气，不算甜腻，起码不会让人在错觉中恍惚这是否是两情相悦。<br/>温热的鼻息喷在鼠蹊，Zack的鼻尖没入驱纹戒斗深色的耻毛之间，张开嘴将后者的卵袋用嘴唇轻轻包裹起来，温暖的舌尖舔舐推挤着有一定分量的阴囊。驱纹戒斗情不自禁地从喉咙深处发出了些许压抑的哼声，手也不再随意地放在沙发上，而是插入Zack黑色的发丝间，把它们搞得蓬而乱。稍年长些的男人很快把两边的卵袋都舔得湿漉漉，这才把注意力转向在此期间变得愈发硬热的性器。<br/>Zack把蹲得有些酸的腿改成了跪姿，反正这里有条地毯垫着，不至于太痛。他抬起头去看驱纹戒斗脸上也许会有的神情变动，可惜背着光，加上间歇性的头晕，实际也没能看清。他挑衅似地伸出舌头，双手扶住对方的茎身，大幅度地舔过上半部分，唾液和新挤上去的润滑剂搅动着发出嘬嘬的水声，甚是暧昧。<br/>驱纹戒斗忍不住皱起眉，光是调整自己粗重的呼吸就用了不少时间，“你对你的床伴都如此？”<br/>Zack没有第一时间回答他的问题，因为他把对方的龟头含入口腔，忙于利用潮湿温热的肉壁和灵巧柔软的舌头刺激男人敏感的部位。这过于强烈的快感让驱纹戒斗一下子便说不出话，双腿不自觉地夹紧。Zack不间断地吞吐涨红的顶端，嘴唇被摩擦得愈发显出艳红的色彩，偶尔探出的舌尖更显得色情。等到他的嘴巴暂时休息，只用手心撸动茎身的时候，驱纹戒斗的提问才获得应答。“之前只有一个，我们互相口，戒斗你在意了？”<br/>驱纹戒斗这才意识到自己不知不觉占了对话的劣势，心情忽然变得有些难以言喻，“没有。”<br/>Zack还要再说什么的时候，窗外响起忽如其来的雨点声，清晰响亮地砸在窗上。<br/>嗒，嗒，嗒。<br/>“难怪回来的时候潮气这么重，果然下雨了。”Zack望向驱纹戒斗的时候发现对方也正看向窗外，“我们早点把事办完吧。”<br/>似乎有什么步调被打乱了，或者说Zack的酒醒了，某种微妙的平衡一去不复返，好像被这阵雨浇湿的图画，色块模糊。<br/>驱纹戒斗最后在Zack的手里达到了释放，射出的精液被黑发男人随手抽的纸巾三下五除二地擦了个干净，丢进了抽水马桶。<br/>驱纹戒斗难得犹豫，他站在厕所门口看着紧闭的门踌躇了几秒，“早点睡，Zack。”<br/>祝你晚安。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>